The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a rose that retains the full-petalled character of an English rose, but has an overall character that is quite different. In particular, in this rose breed the young flowers are a deep pink, almost red, gradually fading to a pure deep pink that are borne on large, pyramidal clusters, where the individual blooms open in succession. The rose is also very disease resistant with thick, glossy foliage.